


Kuromahi Request Collection

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Requests, some other background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren





	Kuromahi Request Collection

KUROMAHI - CUDDLING

 

Kuro loved nights like these. Light breeze filtered through the open window, prickling his pale exposed skin. The chilly cold room was completely silent apart from that of a birds hushed whisper and creaking of Mahiru's bed as he tossed around. Kuro didn't particularly need sleep, of course he was sloth, he was tired all the time. But on nights like these he couldn't bring himself to waste the quiet peacefulness and gentle breeze. 

"Can't sleep?" A hesitant voice called from the door frame of Mahiru's bedroom, anxiously pushing his messy brown hair out of his face and behind his ear. 

"Nah, I just enjoy nights like these" Kuro said with a sigh that held no anger. "Sorry, is the cold bothering you?" He asked, turning away from the open window he had been aimlessly watching. 

"Not particularly, but if you're going to leave the window open I expect you to warm me up" Mahiru said with a playful smile and small giggle as he approached and sat down next to Kuro. 

Mahiru shuffled up closer to Kuro, close enough for Kuro to hear his quiet soft breathing and the slow soothing beating of his heart. Kuro wasn't complaining in the slightest. He reached over to grab a blanket from the couch, fondly watching as Mahiru wrapped himself up in it as if it was his life source. 'The cold isn't bothering me' what bull.

Outside the window the dark sky watched, the trees swayed as the world fell to sleep including the two little blue birds nesting in the tree, it was almost as if they were the only two people awake. He blew out another sigh of content, knowing from Mahiru's eyes that he thought it was beautiful too. 

Kuro's hand brushed against Mahiru's warm fingers, wanting to hold on and never let go. The warmth almost caused him to retract his hand, heavily contrasting his own cold hands. Mahiru brought his hand back down, intertwining their fingers with a heated red on his cheeks and a kind small smile that meant more than he could ever imagine to Kuro. 

"Did you come out here for a reason?" Kuro asked, unable to stop himself from using his free hand to pull Mahiru closer, he didn’t ever want him to leave. 

Mahiru thought for a second before looking up at Kuro from his shoulder. "Nope, I just wanted to see you" Mahiru buried his head back onto Kuro's shoulder. Kuro looked back down at him with a fondness and happiness he couldn't describe, Mahiru had never left. Through everything, Mahiru was always there. Even after finding out about the horrible things he did, even after Kuro pushed him away and always messed up. Mahiru always forgave him, always visited him for no reason other than wanting to see him. 

"…love you Kuro" Mahiru sleepily mumbled, smiling into Kuro's shoulder. 

"Love you too sunshine, get some rest you have school tomorrow." 

Kuro didn't deserve the overwhelming love from him, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Cute and warm were just a few of the words that could be used to describe Mahiru, another would be beautiful. Kuro could never seem to take his eyes away, his breath stolen from every little movement or squeeze of his hand.

The moonlight shone on his face, his eyes starting to close as he drifted into sleep. Kuro smiled- a genuine smile. Maybe one day he could show Mahiru, show him how happy he's made him. One day, maybe Kuro would even be able to repay all that Mahiru continually did for him. 

But for now he was content with holding his hand a little tighter, resting his own head on Mahiru's and letting the dark night and the sounds of Mahiru's heart beating lull him into a deep sleep with Mahiru right by his side. 

KUROMAHI - CALM

 

Mahiru's eyes widened, the touch of the cold floor against his hands and knees pricked him like a thorn that didn't bleed. His shaking became ever so slowly more noticeable, trembles making their way from his feet to his head as he struggled to breathe, whirling fears and panic closing up his throat. 

Whispers turned to screams, what were they saying? He couldn't tell, he could only hear the incoherent shouts of his own mind as he heavily breathed, pants turning into coughs and shaky breaths that begged for air. Mahiru could hear everything and nothing at the same time, squinting his eyes shut and holding his hands over his ears, a foolish idea to think he could calm his racing thoughts. He violently shook his head, no no no, please no, what if someone was hurt? Someone was hurt, blood, too much blood, was it his fault? Who's blood was on his hands?, who was there, was he all alone again? It hurts, alone, blood- 

He felt a cold hand touch his shoulder hesitantly, despite the cold it felt warm, comforting and warm. Mahiru wanted to reach out and never let go. He looked up to see Kuro kneeling beside him, red worried but comforting eyes looking at him through long black eyelashes. Mahiru felt tears running down his face, grabbing onto Kuro's coat and pulling him closer, the only thing he knew how to do. He buried his head into Kuro's chest, letting out sobs and shaky breaths as Kuro's shirt dampened with his tears. 

Kuro soothingly let him, gently running his hands through Mahiru's hair and holding him tightly until Mahiru's breathing steadied. "Hey, it's okay. It's over, I'm here" Kuro whispered, getting a small nod from Mahiru but Kuro knew it wouldn't be that easy to fix. He was scared and traumatized beyond belief, as a normal kid his age should be. Kuro wiped blood from off his mouth, making reassuring eye contact with Mahiru as Mahiru started to hyperventilate once more. 

"Don't look away, keep your eyes here" Kuro said firmly and Mahiru made no complaint, he didn't want Mahiru to see the gruesome bloody scene around them more than he needed too. "Are you hurt?" Mahiru shook his head. "Good… Look at me Mahiru" He said once again as Mahiru's eyes wandered and fixed back on Kuro. 

"Breath in, one two three, out, one two three" Kuro started to count, watching as Mahiru closed his eyes and followed the breathing pattern, his heartbeat slowing down. 

"'m sorry Kuro, I'm sorry, my fau..lt…" Mahiru whimpered, only getting silenced by Kuro. 

"Mahiru nothing is your fault, I'm sorry you had to see this. I dragged you into this bloody mess, I… I got scared too" Kuro sighed, he really was a monster. Just as Mahiru was trying so hard to convince him he was a good person- just as he almost believed him. "I'm sorry, let's just get you home okay?" Kuro said. 

"Kuro wh…wh-what happp-pedned" Mahiru stuttered out, still refusing to let go of the comfort that seemed to be his only hope in the dark. 

"Nothing important" Mahiru hadn't failed to notice the gaping wound in his side. 

KUROMAHI - DONT TOUCH ME 

 

"Don't touch that!" 

Mahiru retracted, pulling away and backing onto the bed away from Kuro's concerned gaze and welcoming embrace. Kuro didn't know how someone could feel so far away and yet be sitting just beyond his reach. Mahiru's let out short breaths in shaky intervals, bringing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face away. 

"… sorry… Kuro…" he mumbled quietly, flinching and bracing himself for anger or hurt that never came. 

"It's alright." Kuro made no move to try and hold him close, or forget that he saw anything. Simply watching with kind red eyes that waited ever so patiently for him, Mahiru felt his heartbeat calm from his own sudden outburst as they sat in a comfortable silence as Mahiru inched back to Kuro. He let Kuro's arms wrap around his shoulders, leaning his head back on Kuro's warm chest to listen to the slow rhythm of a heartbeat. 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. I'll wait until you're ready, just like you waited for me" Kuro said softly, an unusual wise and caring tone making its way into his voice, almost as if Mahiru's own actions were starting to grow on him. That alone was enough for Mahiru to breathe a sigh of happiness, leaning back into him comfortably before starting to talk.

"I… remember when I told you my mum died?" Mahiru gulped, the small scar along his chest bringing back memories he had hid in the dark corners of his mind. Kuro hummed silently, nodding. "Car accident… I was lucky to make it out alive with only this." He spoke hesitantly, placing his own hands over his chest as if to reassure him that he was still there. "Mum… she wasn't as lucky…" 

Mahiru couldn't hold it back, tears pouring out of his brown eyes, sobs and whimpers escaping his mouth like a waterfall of hurt and emotion as he turned around to face Kuro, grabbing onto his shirt and releasing the pent up tears that built over the years with a comforting hand on his back. 

"S..sorry I-" he let out between sniffles. 

"Thankyou. I'm sure your mum is in a really nice place right now…" Kuro said, pushing Mahiru's simple hair out of his face and holding him close. He was never a person for words, always fumbling and making a mess of himself. But he knew Mahiru didn't need nor expect a speech from him, so he did all he could do. "And Mahiru? That scar is never going to change anything. You're beautiful and you're strong" Kuro finished. 

Mahiru nodded, wrapping his arms around Kuro's waist. "Thankyou… can we… can we visit her tomorrow?" Mahiru asked and Kuro knew what he meant instantly. 

"Of course" Kuro kissed his forehead and let them both fall into a peaceful sleep.

KUROMAHI - MIDNIGHT STROLL

Kuro sighed, the cold air bristling his fingertips as he buried his face in the warm soft cotton scarf that Mahiru had handmade for him. Mahiru walked along beside him, his sneakers clicking against the old pavement as a light whistle blew through his pink lips, the cold air making a visible puff in front of them. 

"It's nice isn't it?" Mahiru said, his head tilted to face Kuro as he grinned. Kuro nodded, shoving his hands into his coat pockets with a light pink to his cheeks and the tips of his ears that wasn't from the cold. He was pretty, that much was unmistakeable. 

Mahiru's eyelashes fluttered, his large eyes full of excitement and love. He walked with a light skip to his step, his short hair rustling ever so slightly in the wind. Kuro loved every second of it, every moment was nothing less than beautiful. 

"Mm…" Comfortable silence surrounded them as Mahiru found a park bench for them to sit down on. "It really is nice, you were right about it being good to think" Kuro added on as they sat down on the bench, Mahiru's hand somehow wiggling its way into Kuro's pocket to wrap around his hand. Kuro didn't mention that the thinking he was doing was about how much he loved everything about the boy who said that very thing. 

"Ah! A baby bird! I think it fell" Mahiru stood up, instant determination and passion as he sprinted off without a thought to the tree where a little blue bird lay on the grass. That was just another thing he loved about his stupidly cute eve. He would always rush into things without a thought, of course it worried him, but Kuro could safely say he would never let anything happen to him. No matter what, he'd always be by Mahiru's side.

He was kind, unfalteringly kind to everyone. But it was different, the way he treated Kuro wasn't like how he would treat anyone else. Kuro had noticed the softness and happiness in his eyes whenever he talked to him, it brought a warm bubbly feeling in his chest. He loved the way Mahiru made him feel.

"It's okay little guy" Mahiru whispered, taking the bird into his arms and attempting to lift him back up into the tree. He jumped once, twice, before sighing and looking over to Kuro with a desperate look. 

Kuro chuckled, walking over and taking the bird from Mahiru's hand nervously and lightly placed it back in its nest. He wasn't as gentle as Mahiru was, but Mahiru beamed at him regardless. 

"Thankyou!"

"C'mon sunshine, let's go" Kuro said sarcastically with no real heat as Mahiru yawned. 

"Mm… I'll end up like you soon" Mahiru joked back, falling onto Kuro's shoulder as they walked back into the night. Kuro loved him, he was sure that would never change. 

KUROMAHI - RESTING

 

"I can't believe you made such a cute kitty do such hard work" Kuro whined, following Tetsu inside to their shared room. 

"No one made you! And Tetsu's letting us stay here and all we had to do was help him out a bit so don't be rude!" Mahiru yelled but with no real anger, instantly falling onto his designated futon, a clear sign that he too was exhausted. Of course, battles had become a part of his normal high school life, but being made to carry boxes to and from the onsen was an addition he could live without. Still, Mahiru was very grateful that Tetsu let them stay. 

Kuro propped himself up against Mahiru, grabbing out his game and mindlessly pressing buttons. Even Hyde and Licht were completely silent in either exhaustion or thought. Nothing seemed to be going right. Mahiru wanted to go to the onsen but he couldn't even bring himself to walk there, eventually dropping his arms limp by his side and nestling into the warmth of Kuro's shoulder. 

"So, that was a complete DISASTER" Hyde was the first to speak and it wasn't the motivational speech Mahiru had been looking for. 

"Shut up" Misono snapped back, ever so slowly being pushed off the edge. However he wouldn't deny Hyde's statement, it was hard for even Mahiru to deny. His shoulder slumped slightly, letting out a disappointed sigh. 

"Just go to bed, you're all tired. It wasn't a disaster, we did our best, we just have to get stronger so that our best will be better for next time. What a pain." Kuro spoke up, earning the attention of every person in the room. Had Kuro said that… to cheer him up? Because it sure as hell worked. 

"Kuro… you're right" Mahiru gave a weak tired smile, hugging onto his side like a positive light that he never imagined Kuro to be. 

"Ah, troublesome" Kuro scratched the side of his face, the tips of his ears going red. The room seemed to light up with the noisy filled days they all became familiar with, Hyde and Licht began to repeat their ridiculous angel act, Hugh jumping onto Tetsus shoulders who seemed more than okay after that ridiculous workload, Misono resuming his high held position with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

No one mentioned what Kuro had said, but the difference was noticeable. Noticeably louder. Mahiru groaned quietly, so much for sleep after all that work… Kuro noticed once again. Kuro always seemed to notice, even the things Mahiru would never let anyone know, the things he would keep to himself as he held his head high and smiled, Kuro always knew. Kuro always knew how to make him feel better, how to return the smile to his face. 

How could anyone not love someone so considerate and kind? Sure he seemed a bit scary at first, but Kuro was everything Mahiru could have wanted in a partner and more. Yes he was lazy, but that was Kuro. He wouldn't change a single thing about Kuro for the world, except maybe his own insecurities. 

"You're kind." "I'm not" Mahiru smiled in a way that made sure Kuro knew he didn't agree. 

Kuro turned around, putting Mahirus tired limp arms around his neck and taking his legs around his waist before standing. Mahiru was too exhausted to comment, letting out a small confused whine as he rested his chin on Kuro's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna take this guy home, it's too loud here. Call him if you need anything" Kuro took the words out of Mahiru's mouth. Tetsu nodded and everyone waved them off, and it wasn't long after they left that Mahiru fell asleep on Kuro's warm back with a smile on his face. 

KUROMAHI - KIDNAPPED

 

"I'll be right back okay, just wait" Mahiru said with a fond huff, a smile gracing his lips as he gently waved goodbye. Kuro should have gone with him. He knew. Seconds, minutes and hours had passed so slowly, the clock tick in time with his heart he was sure would stop beating at any second. Mahiru… he had only gone up to the corner store, even with a long line it shouldn’t take this long. 

Maybe he was freaking out over nothing, or maybe something was very very wrong. 

The corner store was pretty much empty, save for a few usual customers Kuro recognized as their neighbours. He rushed to the counter, rudely cutting in the line but he couldn't bring himself to care, a nagging voice joking about what Mahiru would say. Mahiru was growing on him, that was undeniable.

"Have you seen uh short kid with brown hair??" Kuro said through breaths, making awkward hand gestures that he already knew didn't help the cashier. 

"Oh the one that usually comes in with his cute black cat?" they said with a tilt of the head, Kuro ignored the irony of the statement and nodded furiously. "Sorry, he didn't come in today." Kuro felt everything come crashing down. His legs went numb but he ran outside regardless, where the fuck had he gone?

He clenched his teeth to stop a threatening growl from scaring the passing by faces of the street, Mahiru never went anywhere without telling him. Kuro fumbled to get his phone out, the one Mahiru saved up to buy for him on his birthday. He took a deep breath before ringing Mahiru, he could take care of himself, he would be okay. The tone went on and on like a rhythm, until he heard the sound of Mahiru's soft voice. He was almost happy. 

"Hey! I can't pick up the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you" 

Kuro listened to the whole message, desperate to hear his voice. Mahiru never had his phone off, he was one of those people you could call at 4am in the morning and he'd be there in seconds. Kuro on the other hand- either he lost his phone somewhere or he would see the calls coming through and ignore them. 

Kuro didn't even know where to start.

He was never a people person, they scared him if he was entirely honest. He didn't even realize how much he relied on Mahiru until he tried to ask if anyone had seen him but only got scared whimpers and people shaking their heads and running in fear. Was it his voice? The hood? 

So asking around wasn't an option. Kuro opened his phone and called Hyde, he thought he could figure it out without illegal hacking of security camera but desperate times came to desperate measures- his first call for dodgy business- Hyde.

"Oya? If it isn't nii-san? You never call me first!" Hyde said in exaggerated shock, getting a grunt from Kuro that signalled it wasn't time for games.

"I can't find Mahiru. Think you could get into some security cameras outside the corner store?" Kuro asked, getting straight to the point with a deadly seriousness.

"Don't blame ya, it's like looking after a little kid in a big shopping mall. I'll get it up" He could hear that Hyde was moving over to a laptop, keys clicking and concentrated breaths. "Lich-tans gonna kill me you know, you better be grateful" Kuro could only imagine the angelic sense of justice that Hyde would get. 

"Tell him you did it for neko-san" "You think he'd believe that? He'd tell me to leave neko-san alone!!! Weirdo!!" Kuro felt his chest lighten even just a bit, talking to Hyde helped. "Got it. About 20 mins earlier he was taken out of the cameras view by someone I can't see, I do have their licence plate though. They shouldn't be too far, they're on the highway side" Hyde filled him in with all the information he could get. 

"Do you think… this is related to…" Kuro said it out loud, like a blade driving into his chest. What if it was his fault that Mahiru was in danger again? 

"I can't say, go save your annoying Eve already" "Thanks Hyde" Kuro hung up, running down the highway in hopes of finding the black car. It might not be much, but it was the best lead he had. 

He couldn't really say how, but once he had the car in his sight near an abandoned warehouse he knew. Kuro slammed open the gates, more forcefully than he had imagined but that wasn't the problem. The room was silent, old wooden planks creaking under his boots as he cautiously walked further in. 

He could feel malicious presences, he could smell their disgusting scent from a mile away. Kuro pushed his hair out of his face and shouted "Get lost. All of you." Dripping anger seethed through his words, wanting to rip apart anyone who had touched him, but he knew better. He growled threateningly, as if calling to anyone that was willing to stay, it seemed effective with a mass of scrambles and bodies running through the door. 

Kuro called out softly for Mahiru, hearing a shuffle and muffled response from near the back. He ran quickly, scanning the area until his red eyes lay upon Mahiru who still managed to smile happily at the sight of him despite what he had clearly been through. 

"I'm so sorry" Kuro felt the confidence he felt from before leaving him, his knees weakening as he knelt down and untied Mahiru. Deep down he wanted Mahiru to not be there- to call him and say he had taken a quick detour but he was fine. 

"Don't apologize Kuro, thank you for saving me" Mahiru smiled at him, pulling him closer for a hug that both of them craved. "Kuro…" Kuro braced himself, would Mahiru get angry? Would he say he didn't want to be his partner? "Kuro please train me!" 

"Huh?"

"Thinking simply, it's ridiculous to expect you to save me every time something happens. If there is a next time- it won't happen because I'll be stronger. I promise I'll try my best!" Mahiru seemed so full of determination and energy it was hard for Kuro to say no. He wanted to protect him forever from the outside world, always be by his side and never let anyone hurt him, but it wasn't realistic. 

"You're already strong, don’t doubt that. I'll train you I guess" Kuro said with a fond huff, helping Mahiru up as he put his arm around Mahiru's waist and Mahiru's arm around his neck. "Always running off and getting yourself in bothersome situations, what am I gonna do with you?" Kuro said jokingly earning a hit from Mahiru.

"I was just kidnapped! Leave me alone!" Mahiru let out a chuckle, clearly not upset by the comment as they left the building. "Thanks again Kuro" 

"Whatever damsel in distress" 

KUROMAHI - LOST

 

"Mahiru…" Kuro started as Mahiru looked back, noticing Kuro's adorable cat face engraving on the nearby tree. 

"Agh! No way! We walked in a circle!" Mahiru groaned, more than willingly letting Kuro gently hold his hand to calm him down. "Kuro we're lost. We're lost in the middle of the woods, what if we don’t get out- what if we have to spend the night here?!" Mahiru could already feel the panic rising in his chest, he had to be the responsible one, he had to get them back, but he couldn't even calm his beating heart. 

"Mahiru, stop it. You're overthinking things, maybe let me lead this time, I might have a better sense of direction than some others" Kuro said, taking Mahiru's hand along as they continued to walk. Mahiru glared at him, throwing a small stick at the back of his head for the last comment. 

"You're the one who got us lost in the first place! This is why you don't stray off the path…" Mahiru grumbled but followed Kuro along either way. "…Sorry, I'm just on edge" he eventually said with a sigh. 

"It's okay, just trust me." Mahiru nodded, ignoring his worries to trust in Kuro's words. They walked through the tall ever looming trees, a canopy of leaves sheltering them from the harsh afternoon sun. Mahiru noticed the way Kuro had halted, his direction suddenly turning with a sudden sense of direction and purpose, did he remember the way out?

Kuro faced him, placing a hand over his eyes. "Just trust me okay, I found something cool" Mahiru nodded, letting Kuro's words and soft but strong hands guide him. He could hear birds again, they were small and nearby and if he focused he could hear a steady stream of splashing water getting closer. 

Mahiru opened his eyes to see a pretty hidden away waterfall and lake, the waterfall climbing up the green mountain with a shining glimmer from the sun. He smiled brightly, looking at Kuro who looked away awkwardly. 

"Kuro… this is so pretty! How did you know this was here?" Mahiru asked, his expression soft as he crouched down to run his hand along the top edge of the water. 

"I have slightly heightened senses, I could hear the water and wanted to check it out. I got closer and realized it was a waterfall" Kuro explained, sitting down next to Mahiru and taking off his boots to rest his tired feet in the cold water. Mahiru did the same, his feet red and sore. 

"This seems like a good place to eat the sandwiches" Mahiru smiled, opening his bag to pull out simple ham and cheese sandwiches he had made before coming. He had intended on a peaceful walk and picnic, not to get lost… but he wasn't complaining. They sat in a peaceful silence, listening to the water and birds as they ate their sandwiches. It felt like a century before Kuro started to speak.

"Despite being a cat I don't actually mind water" Kuro said with a soft huff, watching the water fondly. Mahiru couldn't help but watch the water that he stared at so happily, ending up with a smile covering his own face. Kuro never shared much about himself willingly, it was a battle to find out what foods he didn't like.

Mahiru knew he was still closed off, but he also knew that Kuro was trying his best. To even get little bits about him, Mahiru couldn't help but be happy. "I like water, it's soothing isn't it?" Mahiru agreed softly, almost completely forgetting they were lost. 

"I think the path is near here too" Kuro commented, watching the anxiety leave from Mahiru's chest. 

"Thanks Kuro… sorry I freaked on you" Mahiru hugged onto Kuro's side, letting Kuro awkwardly fumble to hug back. 

"No problem I guess… I'll be here when you need, so you can lean on me" Kuro blushed as he said it, scratching his cheek as Mahiru looked up at him with sparkling gratefulness. 

"Mm!"

KUROMAHI - YOU CAN'T

 

"Don’t" 

That word pierced through the silence of the walls, Kuro's eyes with a dark shadow covering them that Mahiru could recognize as a horrible mix of anger and fear. 

"I'll be stronger then!" Mahiru shouted, "I'll train, and then I'll fight by your side!" 

"I said don't!"

"Shut up! I'm going to fight by your side whether you like it or not!" Mahiru didn't like yelling at all, especially not with such foreign malice in his own voice. He could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes but he refused to give up, he wouldn't let everything he worked so hard to bring out in Kuro, to prove he'd stay by his side, he wouldn't let it go to waste. 

"You can't! You'll just fucking die" Kuro shouted back, his nails in his palm scratching his skin. "What the hell am I supposed to do without you?! I can't lose you! I won't let it be my fault!" Kuro said angrily, his rough breathing being the only sound in the silent room. He hated it, he hated yelling at the person who only ever helped him. Except now- helping him had gotten him in the hospital, and Kuro knew better than anyone that it was his fault. 

Mahiru shut his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that refused to stop falling. "Kuro… stop it, please, enough…" He begged, a quiet plea that seemed to reach him as Kuro took a step back, his red eyes meeting Mahiru's for the first time during the fight.

Kuro knew he had gone too far. 

He tried to cut it off, to stop himself from getting attached, to walk away with no strings to pull him back. But Mahiru's tears and whimpers refused to let him leave, like a cage of guilt surrounding him. "I… I'm sorry I" Kuro didn't even realize he had tears streaming down his own cheeks. 

Mahiru opened his arms, shuffling over to make a visible space on the hospital bed. Kuro knew he should leave- he was a monster. He had hurt Mahiru so many times, he had gotten him into hospital and then yelled at him. He was horrible. He didn't deserve to sit there but he did anyway. He didn’t deserve Mahiru hugging onto him and clinging to his back with such forgiveness and warmth, but Mahiru did it anyway.

"I know I'm weak… I know that you feel guilty because of what happened. Please don't blame yourself, but don't make choices for me. I chose to fight, so I'll accept the consequences. I want to be stronger, because I want to be by your side. Please… let me remain by your side" Mahiru spoke quietly, almost afraid of the response. 

Kuro didn't know what to say. No one had ever… ever done that for him, no one had cared enough to bat an eye at his loneliness. It was just him. Until Mahiru came. He nodded, hoping Mahiru felt it against his shoulder. He didn't trust himself to even talk as Mahiru placed a kiss on his lips. 

"Just… please, be careful?" 

"I promise"


End file.
